


Use the Term Loosely

by ChaseFan217



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Frottage, I found it on my flash drive from way back when, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: Sam and Gabe go on a camping trip. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Use the Term Loosely

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before but I guess I accidentally deleted it. \\_(e_e)_/

Camping in fall, Gabriel decided, had not been one of his brightest ideas. Camping in fall with a gigantic Moose taking up the entire tent, was an even worse idea. A gigantic, snoring, Moose; who Gabriel could swear was part octopus from the way he clung to him. Yes, a he, not an actual animal, but his lawyer buddy and “normal” friend; he used the term “normal” loosely. Gabriel’s friend, who was all human but he could swear otherwise, was named Sam.

Sam had had a lot going on lately, so BFF of the Year, Gabriel had decided to force him to take a few days off. He’d figured out that Sam liked camping a few years back; he’d drone on and on about how he used to love going camping with Dean, his “big” brother, when he was younger. Gabriel used the term “big” loosely; Dean might’ve been Sam’s older brother, but in no way, shape or form was he taller than Mr. 6’5”.

Suddenly it dawned on the sleep-deprived Gabriel, he didn’t just use terms loosely, he used the phrase, “I use the term loosely” loosely. Then it dawned on him again, something was digging into his hip. That same something just so happened to be attached to someone. The same someone who was currently cuddling with Gabriel like an anaconda does its prey. Then it dawned on Gabriel yet again! He was the anaconda’s prey… Well, shit.

_‘I know Sam has been a little tense lately, but I never realized how tense… He could probably get off spanking the monkey with a moose right now.’_ Gabriel snorted a laugh, which only caused Sam to grumble and snuggle him up even more. _‘Shit! I need to get him off… Of me. I need to get him off of me; and really, a man his size should not be this flexible!’_

Gabriel wiggled from side to side, the friction of his hip rubbing up against… “Sam,” causing said man to let out a short throaty moan in the process.

Gabriel froze. “Oh no…”

Oh yes. Sam was now slowly dry-humping his hip. Gabriel was clawing to get out of the sleeping bag and Sam’s arms now. Yet another bad idea; sharing a sleeping bag because you didn’t pack warmly enough and had to “conserve” body heat, was right up there on his list of “Gabriel’s Biggest Screw Ups!” Right up there with that time… at that place… and that “movie” he made. But! Different story, different time; not to mention that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Back to the problem at hand though; there was no way Gabriel was going to lose his virginity twice! He wriggled and clawed more furiously now; determined that if he slept with Sam, the other man was going to damn well remember it! …Or at the very least be conscious while they did “it.”

“The D doesn’t bottom Sam, now wake up!” Gabriel wheezed from underneath the solid mass of muscled arms and chest.

Gabriel fussed some more and moved around like a dying worm on the end of a hook until he had another dawning realization; man those were getting old, Gabriel had screwed himself royally! He had somehow gotten himself turned faced down and now Sam was trying to rub one off using Gabriel’s ass. A part of Gabriel’s brain screamed, _‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,’_ while the other part screamed, _‘That’s the general idea here, yes._ ’ The grinding of Sam’s hips had only gotten worse from all of Gabriel’s incessant struggling. The rub of “Sam” was more consistent and faster of a pace than it was before.

“The D doesn’t bottom,” Gabriel kept muttering to himself while Sam went at “it.”

Gabriel whined in frustration at his current predicament. Even though “Sam” wasn’t really “touching” him, because of the layers of clothes between them, it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Hurry up if yer gonna!” Gabriel snapped quietly at the sleeping man. Moose. Octopus. Creature. Thing. “Oh no, those last two words describe you a little too well Sammy.”

Sam grunted his ever so articulate response in Gabriel’s ear. He couldn’t quite make out what the other man-moose-octopus said, but if he had to venture a guess, it was something along the lines of “Mmm…fuck,” …but he used to the term loosely of course.

Gabriel whimpered, “Saaam! C’mon man, you’re killing me here!”

Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s hair and inhaled deeply, exhaling a rather loud moan. There really was no making out Sam’s words that time, but Gabriel could make out the firm firmness of the… the… “Sam.”

“Oh God.” Gabriel paled and stayed perfectly still. “Maybe if I play dead it’ll get bored and go away.” He mused aloud to himself and the sleeping giant.

From the “sound” of things, Sam wasn’t even near finished yet. Gabriel let out a moan of his own, though not for the same reasons Sam did. Deciding to be a man, Gabriel bit his lip and… well, took it like a man.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, “Sam, please wake up.”

Sam grabbed sleepily for one of Gabriel’s hands and rubbed his other hand up and down his back soothingly. “Shhhh, baby. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

The sound Gabriel made was somewhere between a laugh and a whimper. “This would be so much funnier if it was happening to someone else right now.”

Sam kissed the back of Gabriel’s neck and started to nip and lick at a ticklish spot just behind his ear. Gabriel squirmed and laughed but ended up choking on his saliva after a rather forceful thrust. _‘Damn it Gabe, stay still!’_ he bellowed inside his head, while willing his body to do just that.

Apparently, even an unconscious Sam was good at finding a person’s weak points because damn! The way he was attacking Gabriel’s ticklish spot was just… just… damn! Gabriel was trying to stay as still as a dead man, he really was, but apparently he’d pissed off karma a little too much lately, _‘Maybe it had something to do with that bar fight earlier..?’_

“Look, if it is about what happened earlier today, I’m sorry.” Gabriel pleaded with the universe, “But, that guy was asking for it! He called me and the kid here Brokeback Mountain. I didn’t even get a good swing in at him, Sam’s the one who broke his nose; all I did was slash three of his tires! But I’m sorry okay? Please, I don’t wanna be Brokeback Mountain for real!”

Gabriel jumped when Sam started sucking on his ear. _‘Ugh, this brat! …Well it’s not his fault, he doesn’t know I have Knismolagnia.’_ Gabriel let out a breathy little noise that sounded like Sam’s name. Sam responded by grinding even harder into his backside, only this time, Gabriel pushed back a little. It was hard not to, considering that he was already half hard from Sam’s relentless assault on his neck.

“Sam, please wake up… or not. Damn it Sam, you’re making me question my already low morals here kiddo.” Gabriel pleaded, while torn between deciding on whether to push back against “Sam” and getting more friction on his “low morals.”

“So good…” Sam mumbled into the junction between Gabriel’s neck and shoulders, “Oh God, Gabe!”

Gabriel turned bright red, “So you’re having a dream about me, huh? Ever the gentleman aren’t you, Sammy-boy?”

“Shut up Gabe.” Sam slurred, “Just relax and shut up. Let me take care of you.”

“Do you think you could take care of me while you’re awake?” Gabriel replied snarkily.

The darkness suddenly spun for Gabriel as he was flipped onto his back and was now looking up at the even darker silhouette of his huge friend. Gabriel opened his mouth to make another smart remark, when soft warm lips closed over his. Gabriel moaned into the kiss; it wasn’t even that intense of a kiss, it was just so… gentle. It was like Sam, even though he was unconscious, venerated Gabriel as if he was a holy object and should be worshipped as such.

Gabriel mewled at Sam’s ministrations, he didn’t deserve to be treated with such benevolence; or more accurately, didn’t want to be treated with it. He was hard, flustered and bother; he wanted it hard and fast and now! …And he let Sam know it too. What? He was horny okay! He ground their groins together pulling an unholy sound form Sam in the process. Gabriel reveres in the intense sounds coming from the other man, not to mention the friction.

It didn’t take Sam long o finish after a couple of more thrusts like that from Gabriel. It really had been a long since the kid had “relaxed.” Sam cuddled up Gabriel even more and kissed him on the cheek, right before leaving the older man with a problem.

“Damn it, Gigantor.” Gabriel whined, “Will you at least unpin my arms so I can take care of myself?”

Sam lazy reached down and started stroking Gabriel through the fabric. “I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I? So let me.”

Gabriel gripped Sam’s wrist lightly and squeezed whenever those sinful fingers did something Gabriel liked. With on final Godforsaken flick of his wrist, Sam had him coming. Gabriel grunted and gasped through his release. After he had his breathing back under control, he snuggled back into and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

-XXX-

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, feeling for Sam. After a few failed attempts at finding him, Gabriel cracked open his eyes and looked around. Sam was already up and about. Doing what? Gabriel had no idea. He sighed to himself and took this as the perfect opportunity to change out of his “used” clothes.

He was in the process of buttoning his shirt when he stepped outside of the green and white pop-tent, and saw Sam over by the car, throwing his bag of clothes back into the backseat of their rented jeep.

“We’re leaving already? Don’t get me wrong, I’d loved to sleep on a real bed seeing as how back backs killing me. But I thought you said you like camping.”

Sam paused and flushed slightly. “Uh, no… I mean, yeah. Yeah, I do love camping… And no, we’re not leaving just yet… I was just changing clothes s’all.” Sam stumbled over his words in a rushed explanation, as he shut the door to the car.

Gabriel nodded slowly. “Okay… Well, I’m hungry. Do you mind getting’ our snacks outta the car while you’re at it? All I have is my bag in the tent are my clothes.”

Sam nodded and opened the passenger door where the snacks were lying at the foot of the seat in the grocery bag, just like how Gabriel had left them. He took the bag and walked back over to Gabriel and the tent, holding the bag out for the other man to take it. Gabriel did and grabbed the first thing that was laying on top of the pile, handing the bag back to Sam. While he went and put the snacks back into the car, Gabriel went back into the tent.

Came popped back into the tent a few minutes later and half-flopped half-sat on their shared sleeping bag across from Gabriel. Sam hesitated before he spoke, watching the older man fiddle with a piece of jerky. “Did you,” Gabriel looked up at him and cocked his head, “ahh…”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, “Did I what, Sam?”

Sam bit the inside of his bottom lip. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

Gabriel deadpanned. “Are you serious? I just told you my back was hurting.”

Sam flushed, and reached for some of the jerky in Gabriel’s packet. “I-I know, but… how did you sleep last night?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Not sure I’m following you.”

Sam let out a huge breathe of relief “Oh, thank God.” And started eating his piece of beef jerky.

_‘So, he was dreaming of me last night.’_ Gabriel grinned. “Why? How’d you sleep?” Sam made a choking noise and cleared his throat. Gabriel’s grin fell as he scrambled over to Sam and started patting him on the back. “I’m gonna go get some water out of the car. Don’t die on me till I get back.” Sam nodded and choked some more.


End file.
